


Cinnamon Roll

by Surprise_Beta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Animal Rescue, Cinnamon roll Connor, Cooking, Cute, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship Bracelets, Gen, Group chat, Just Add Kittens, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surprise_Beta/pseuds/Surprise_Beta
Summary: Taking in Connor was an easy decision to make. The kid had nowhere else to go. Connor mentioned having a case to return to, but given that it was on CyberLife property, Hank couldn't in good conscience let the kid go back there. Connor moved in with him and things were fairly simple. Connor spent a lot of time working with Markus to negotiate rights for androids as a whole. Connor didn’t say anything, but Hank knew he had been getting harassed because of what he used to do. All things considered, it seemed like everything made perfect sense and everyone was rather calm. The weirdness only happened after androids got most of the human rights they deserved.





	Cinnamon Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to make Connor look adorable. This is shot from Hank's point of view, so no fun errors.

           Taking in Connor was an easy decision to make. The kid had nowhere else to go. Connor mentioned having a case to return to, but given that it was on CyberLife property, Hank couldn't in good conscience let the kid go back there. Connor moved in with him and things were fairly simple. Connor spent a lot of time working with Markus to negotiate rights for androids as a whole. Connor didn’t say anything, but Hank knew he had been getting harassed because of what he used to do. All things considered, it seemed like everything made perfect sense and everyone was rather calm. The weirdness only happened after androids got most of the human rights they deserved.

 

           Hank blinked at the beaded bracelet in Connor’s hands. “What is that?” Connor blinked at him and tilted his head before pulling down his sleeve to reveal a matching bracelet. It was simple with green, blue, and gray beads. “I did research into human friendship customs from when you were younger, and I discovered that humans would declare their friendships with friendship bracelets. As we are friends, it only made sense for us to also have friendship bracelets.” Connor handed Hank the bracelet and Hank sighed before putting the bracelet on his wrist. “You do know it was only ever little girls who made these right?” Connor’s LEDs whirred yellow and he shook his head. “My apologies, should I disassemble it?” Hank pulled his arm away from Connor, before coughing to cover it up. “No, you already made it, I might as well wear it.” Hank said before walking away, but not before he saw the bright smile that spread across Connor’s face. Damn kid was going to be the death of him.

 

 

           Connor had taken to eating, or at the very least analyzing food and deciding what he thought of it. This lead to Connor cooking a lot more often for Hank. The food was rather healthy, and Hank had lost 4 or 5 pounds since Connor started cooking for him. Connor had decided to take some time off from detective work to try and adapt to being alive, this lead to Hank always having a lunch packed for him when he came into work. Reed gave him shit about it every chance he got. Given the circumstances, Hank shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was, or as amused as he was when he got home to see Connor eating an actual cinnamon roll. “This is the most ironic bullshit I’ve ever seen.” Hank said loudly causing Connor to look at him and tilt his head in confusion. “I don’t understand, what is ironic about this situation.” Hank realized with sudden clarity that he was old, and that Connor knew nothing about modern slang, not to mention old slang. “Never mind cinnamon roll.” Hank said in amusement, leaving an incredibly confused Connor in his wake. “Did you want one?” Connor yelled after him.

 

 

           Connor had been tending to the plants in the house, and outside of the house. Connor seemed to love taking care of things, like when he takes care of Sumo. He takes Sumo on walks, feeds him, and cleans up after him. Heck, Connor did the same for Hank. Which is likely how Hank found himself in this situation. “No.” Connor held up the kitten a bit more, causing it to let out a pathetic mewl. Both the android and kitten were soaked and muddy, which only made this even more like a child bringing home a pet they know they can’t keep. “But Hank, he can’t survive on his own. I found him all alone in a ditch, he almost drowned.” Connor said pleadingly. Whoever programmed Connor to be able to make puppy eyes was an asshole and should be shot. The kitten seemingly in on this plot, let out another weak mewl before sneezing. “We already have Sumo.” Connor looked at Sumo pleadingly, and the traitor walked over and licked the kitten in Connor’s hands. Hank groaned loudly and pressed his face into his hands. The other 3 traitors seemed to sense they won and Connor let out a victorious laugh as Sumo barked and the kitten mewled.

 

           Once Hank heard what Connor chose to name the cat, Hank wanted to take it back. “You can’t name the cat, whiskey so that whenever I ask you for a whiskey, you can just give me the cat.” Connor laughed harder at that, but in the end, Whiskey became a new member of the household.

 

 

           After 2 more cats joined the household, Chloe and Cinnamon, Hank decided it was time to bring in another dog. It wasn’t just because the last time Connor and Hank took Sumo to the dog park, Connor met a puppy and Connor had just stared at it in amazement. “Hank, I was unaware that dogs could be so small.” Then Connor had pet the puppy and when he held it and the puppy licked his face. When Connor turned to look at Hank with a look of amazed shock, “Hank! The small dog likes me!” Hank pressed his hand to his chest, trying to calm the sudden racing of his heart, as Connor spent almost an hour playing with the puppy before they had to go.

 

           “May I take off this blindfold now?” Connor asked as Hank led him into the puppy pen, there were around 10 different puppies, from different breeds. “Alright, Connor. Only one.” Hank said as he took off the blindfold, as soon as it was off, Connor made a noise akin to microphone feedback, which caused Hank and the worker to cringe. Connor quickly started to play with the puppies. It was the single cutest pile up Hank had ever seen, and he pulled out his phone to take a photo and posted it in their precinct’s group chat. Even Reed would have to admit that was adorable. It took Connor hours to decide which puppy was the one, having spent most of the time playing with them. Connor picked up the tiny chihuahua and looked at Hank with a big smile. “Alright before you name it something stupid-” Hank began before being cut off by Connor. “Jazzy.” Connor said eagerly, and Hank just sighed putting his face in his hands. “Why Jazzy?” Connor smiled brightly. “Well, I really liked the Chloe android because she helped me wake up. And I loved cinnamon.” Connor said happily as Jazzy chewed on Connor’s finger playfully. “And I named Whiskey, whiskey because you like whisky, and Jazzy because you like jazz!” Hank couldn’t help but smile and sighed at Connor. “You really are a cinnamon roll.” Connor tilted his head as he held the tiny puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this made you guys smile!


End file.
